DeKalb County, Alabama
DeKalb County is a county in Alabama. The population of the county is 71,109. Major roads Interstate 59 US Route 11 Alabama State Route 35 Alabama State Route 40 Alabama State Route 68 Alabama State Route 75 Alabama State Route 117 Alabama State Route 176 Alabama State Route 227 Geography Adjacent counties Walker County, Georgia (east) Jackson County (north) Dade County, Georgia (northeast) Cherokee County (south) Chattooga County, Georgia (southeast) Etowah County (southwest) Marshall County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 81.25% White (57,776) 14.07% Hispanic or Latino (10,005) 3.15% Other (2,241) 1.53% Black or African American (1,087) 18.5% (13,155) of DeKalb County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics DeKalb County has low to below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 16 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.79 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Fort Payne - 14,012 Henagar - 2,344 Rainsville - 4,948 Towns Town A - 0 Villages Collinsville - 1,983 Crossville - 1,862 Fyffe - 1,018 Geraldine - 896 Hammondville - 488 Ider - 723 Lakeview - 143 Mentone - 360 Pine Ridge - 282 Powell - 955 Shiloh - 274 Sylvania - 1,837 Valley Head - 558 Unincorporated communities Alpine Adamsburg Aroney Beaty Crossroads Chigger Hill Dawson Dogtown Grove Oak Guest Hopewell Lake Howard Loveless Sulphur Springs Ten Broeck Ghost towns Battelle Bootsville Rawlingsville Climate Fun facts * The town of Fyffe was the location of UFO sightings on Friday and Saturday, February 11–12, 1989. More than fifty people (at a time when the town of less than two thousand residents) called the Fyffe Police Department to report sightings on two separate occasions. This was later discussed and ridiculed by late comedian Bill Hicks on his album (and video) "Relentless". As a way of remembering the UFO sightings, Fyffe is home to an annual UFO (Unforgettable Family Outing) Festival every August and features hot air balloon rides available to the public as well as musical entertainment and outdoor games. * Pine Ridge is mostly a residential community with little industry in between Fort Payne and Rainsville. * A number of private summer camps are located near Mentone. For a number of years, the Mentone area hosted an unusually large number of summer camps. * DeKalb is a dry county. * The county's eastern edge, along the state line, was the epicenter of an earthquake on April 29, 2003, measuring 4.6 on the Richter scale. Power was knocked out in the area, mirrors and pictures thrown to the floor, foundations cracked, and one chimney fell to the ground. It was felt over a significant portion of the southeastern states, including quite strongly in northeastern Alabama and neighboring northern Georgia, and nearby eastern Tennessee (especially near Chattanooga). It was also felt slightly in western upstate South Carolina, far west-southwestern North Carolina, south and southeastern Kentucky, and east-northeastern Mississippi. * Ider annually holds a festival known as Mule Day. This festival is held on Labor Day each year. Mule Day activities include horse and mule pulls, an antique tractor and car show, food, arts and crafts, gospel singing, and children's games. Canceled as of 2017. * Northeast Alabama Community College is located on the northwest border of Powell. Category:Alabama Counties